


Winter Warmth

by meriyu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriyu/pseuds/meriyu
Summary: Galar wasn’t even near the coldest days of their winter season, but Freezington just lived up to its name and made it seem like so. The winds were just small drafts of cold air, but every instance of it that blew into Gloria and Peony’s home eventually stacked. Their Freezington home, their Adven-tour base camp was, well, literally freezing, and their radiator space heater could only keep them so warm. Windows were shut and covered with black curtains. Coffee and hot chocolate was brewed and poured into festive mugs, and then said drinks were consumed in a warm, hearty fashion.In which Gloria and Peony warm each other up in their cold, cold house.
Relationships: Peony (Pokemon)/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 12





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. This is un-betaed, and I just wanted to write something for my Sword and Shield guilty pleasure ship, haha. I just love the dynamic between these two. :>
> 
> For context: This takes place a few years after game's canon storyline, and the Gloria in this story began her Pokémon journey at a MUCH older age than in the game. Just wanted to put that out there. Peony is also a divorced man.

Living in Freezington was an adventure of its own. The frigid breeze of Galar’s coldest and snowiest town still managed to find its way through the smallest of cracks, chilling the residents inside their homes no matter how airtight the windows were. Freezington’s houses were sturdy, built with metal forged from the depths of Hammerlocke’s castle and wood harvested from the strongest trees in Glimwood Tangle. Every house was built with love and care, but the power of Mother Nature still found a way to remind everyone that no one was safe from even the most harmless of her works.

Galar wasn’t even near the coldest days of their winter season, but Freezington just lived up to its name and made it seem like so. The winds were just small drafts of cold air, but every instance of it that blew into Gloria and Peony’s home eventually stacked. Their Freezington home, their Adven-tour base camp was, well, literally freezing, and their radiator space heater could only keep them so warm. Windows were shut and covered with black curtains. Coffee and hot chocolate was brewed and poured into festive mugs, and then said drinks were consumed in a warm, hearty fashion.

Gloria sat in Peony’s lap, his muscled arms wrapped snug around her small waist while he gently drummed his calloused fingers into her skin. She grinded herself against Peony as they kissed like a forge, burning and heated, working together to start a fire bubbling under their skin. It was still cold in their house, regardless of the coffee and hot chocolate consumed, and the two continued to kiss, all teeth and light lip pulling, stoking the fire shared between them.

Peony’s fingers began to roam, dipping under Gloria’s shirt to massage her back. He worked through her knots like dough, coaxing her to relax into his body and touch. The sweetest of soft gasps spilled from her lips with each comforting knead as the culmination of her hard work ebbed from her back, renewed muscles focusing on warming her partner. She broke from his mouth with a glimmer in her amber eyes and a cheeky smile that followed suit.

“Seems we have the same idea to warm up better, yeah Chief?” Peony grinned, returning Gloria’s smile with one of his own.

“Yeah,” Gloria whispered, lowering her head to trace the shell of Peony’s ear with her tongue and tenderly scratch Peony’s beard. “Wanna take me here on the couch or on the bed?” 

Gloria’s fingers were painted like the summer sun, bright and orange, making Peony tingle in heat with her grazing touches, but when she teasingly trailed a nail down Peony’s thick neck, trailing down further and further until she slipped her hand under the band of his pants to cup his hardening length, her fingers were fresh wintery ice, and he growled hungrily against the crook of her neck and pulsed achingly in her grip.

He barely managed to slip out a “right here, Chief, right fucking here,” before Gloria pried his cock free, all hard and tinged with the gnawing need to be touched. Her giggles were sweet music to his ears, ascending to debauched harmonies when she rubbed herself along his meaty cock, her thinly clothed folds spreading flush against him.

Together, they fell against the plush pillows of their couch, Peony engulfing Gloria’s hips in a steel embrace. Gloria braced herself against Peony’s rugged biceps, glacial fingers connecting around the base of his cock like a present, pressing softly, tracing the bulging veins and reveling in the sheer weight of him. The chill of her hands playing with his searing cock stoked the fire in his loins, and he shuddered, breathless. 

“C-Chief…”

He rocked himself in her hands, the Galar Champion whispering encouraging words to him, lips moving against his mouth and neck like vices, marking him, breathing in his earthy, wooden musk. Peony smelled like her family’s garden back in Postwick, like the misty trees in the Slumbering Weald, and he smelled like home where she belonged.

She let go of him with a sigh, a faintest caress of her fingernails grazing under Peony’s cock head, and she was rewarded with a deep, primal growl echoing in her ears that drove straight to her gut.

In a response, Peony slid his hands up her legs, dipping hooks into the band of her sweats. He pulled them just low enough for him to slip himself flush against her slick folds, cock snug and desperate as he rubbed himself tight. Gloria’s legs were pink and blushed, shaking at the intimate contact. Every push and pull from Peony hit her at just the right spot, the brush of Peony’s veins against her clit made her twist. Her cunt clenched against his cock like a vice, fresh gasps and groans splitting the air as she desperately tried to suck him inside her. 

Fuck all of this. Gloria wanted Peony _now_ . She was tired of waiting. They were here to warm each other up, to stoke that dizzying fire inside them and let it blaze, but they kept dancing around each other teasingly. Gloria’s had _enough_.

With eyes half closed in a pleasured daze, she grabbed Peony’s orange sweater by the collar. In a sharp pull, she locked their lips together, frantic with tongue and teeth and debauched moans. Her legs spread open for Peony’s chest to fall onto hers, trapping her underneath his larger frame. She broke free with a laugh at Peony’s whimper, nuzzling her cheek against his beard.

“Peonyyy,” she drawled, emphasizing the P in his name with a crisp _pop_ . She clawed at his shoulders with her painted nails, licking his neck. “Fuck me. Right _now_.”

He furrowed his brows, recoiling at her sudden ferocity. He hadn’t even prepped her properly yet! Peony couldn’t do that right now, he had to make sure she was ready. Shaking his head he said, “You sure Chief? I, uh, don’t think I’ve prepared you enough. Don’t want to hurt you, you know?”

Gloria rolled her eyes. It was sweet, really, how Peony would always check to make sure that she was truly ready to take his girth, but time was of the essence, and Gloria _wasn’t_ having it. She wanted him _now_ and would bend his will to get his fat cock inside her.

“You think I care?” she snarled, her champion’s authority pushing its way through. “I want you to fuck me. I don’t give a shit about anything, I want you, I _need_ you, right fucking now, and you’re going to give it to me.”

She pressed her lips to Peony’s ear, a hand moving to his cock’s head to her cunt. Gloria felt Peony tense in hesitation, debating her statement, but she could feel his eagerness eventually consuming him when he breached her just enough for his tip to sink in. It stung so good, and Gloria wanted _more_.

“That’s it, babe,” she moaned, carefully clenching around Peony.

“Gloria…” he managed to parse out, breathless at the pressure surrounding him, “You little minx.” The sides of Peony’s eyes crinkled as he managed to let out a chuckle, sinking deeper inside her after her praise.

Gloria looked at him with a happy smile, kissing him again before a focused intensity flashed in her eyes. Her authoritative champion voice emerged again, making a punctuated statement accompanied by a cheshire grin. 

“Now that you’re finally getting with the program, listen up. I want you to _r_ aw me. To _breed_ me. I want your fat cock shoved so deep inside me my womb swells with your cum.”

There was a slight pause as Peony processed her words. Sure, Gloria and Peony exchanged their fair share of dirty talk when they fuck, but this was the first time that Gloria was so... _forward_. It caught Peony off guard. Maybe it was the chilly weather outside making her impatient.

But her words fired him up. Hearing her say without faltering that she wanted to be bred, to be full and satiated with his seed, flipped a switch in the former champion.

Their couch shuddered, creaking, the swath of plush pillows not enough to dampen the strain on its wooden legs. The force of Peony fully sheathing himself inside of Gloria’s cunt pushed her and their couch inches backward, the screeching of wood on wood hushed by Gloria’s pitched shriek. Heavy fabrics clung to Gloria’s skin as they were pushed up or twisted to give Peony a solid grip on her waist as he pounded into her.

Gloria was like hot velvet around his cock, coaxing him onwards with her enticing clenches and lascivious murmurs. Painted fingers flew to her breasts, pinching and flicking in tandem with Peony’s solid thrusts. Her face was twisted into a blushing gasp, eyes threatening to close with every flutter.

“Ohhh, _fuuuuck_ , babe, _yes_ , just like that.” She squeezed her breasts in her hands, pushing them up to give her space to suckle on them. Peony howled, Gloria’s hot walls tensing around him as she licked and sucked on her breasts. 

The sight of her pleasuring herself while getting roughly fucked made Peony lose his mind. Gloria’s reddening, euphoric face and her cocoa eyes barely staying open was rewarding for Peony, sending a surge of confidence through him. _He_ was doing that. Only _he_ could make Gloria look like that. And he was losing it.

Their living room was blistering, their hot breaths warming the room and flaring the flame coiling in their loins. Peony couldn’t bring himself to speak in his throes of pleasure, sputtering only primal grunts and growls in a discordant accompaniment with Gloria’s high pitched mewls. 

He bucked into her, bottoming out again and ground his hips in circles. Peony’s mouth flew open, panting at the exertion and power he put behind each of his thrusts, and he noticed in his hazy mind that he was unraveling _way_ too fast than their usual fucks. Gloria was just too addicting, and the need to warm up must have pushed their bodies to act faster than what they’re used to. Every time his cock kissed her cervix, it was like a drug was injected into his veins, and he fought tooth and nail against himself to keep going, to keep fucking the sweetness out of her until he emptied himself inside her. 

Gloria’s hands roamed around her body, fingers clasping around her slick clit, rubbing against it with each rock of the couch.

“Y-you like this?” Gloria choked out, barely managing to speak cohesively. She arched her back, thrashing her legs in reflex to a particularly deep thrust and a sudden jolt of stars breaking her vision. “You l-like having your fat cock pounding a-away in my little p-pussy?”

“ _Fuck yes_ .” Peony briefly slid a hand down the curve of Gloria’s ass, squeezing the supple flesh before giving her a sharp slap. And another. And another. She laughed at the sting. _Laughed_.

Echoes of skin hitting skin filled their ears, and the coils in their loins were on the verge of bursting. Peony didn’t realize that he had lifted Gloria from the valley of their couch’s pillows, arms snug around Gloria’s waist. Gloria barely weighed anything in his grasp.

From the corner of his eye he could see evident dents from the couch legs on the once pristine wooden floors of their Freezington home, and the pillows of the couch had darkened, stained with the sweat and fluids of their hot fuck. The couch definitely needed a deep clean after this, but the floor marks could be hidden well with the couch after some rearrangement. Maybe the bed really was the better option--at least their loving work would be more private when visitors like Peonia came by (not like she ever did).

“Fuck!” Gloria hissed, suddenly tensing in his grip like a vice. She threw her head back in a scream, her body stuck in a shuddering, sputtering mess as she came on his cock. Strings of curses and moans left her mouth, her body strung taut like a violin string. Gloria’s pussy ate away at his cock in pulses while she squirted on him, gritting her teeth. She felt the world around her shake, shaky hands coaxing Peony onwards to his release.

Peony fought _hard_. His body shook as his thrusts began to slow, but his sheer strength and raw power kept him going. 

“C-close,” Peony grunted out, locking his lips to Gloria’s neck. “Almost there, C-Chief. You’ll be f-full soon.”

She hummed against him. Her face was stuck in a drunken stupor, flushed and breathless, a giddy smile lazily spread wide and cheeks puffed out. In a last maneuver, Peony drove themselves towards the wall, the thud of Gloria’s back hitting it causing a small picture frame to fall to the ground in a clatter. Gloria moaned at the contact. The cold wood helped soothe her burning back against the fabric of her sweater. 

Peony’s head instantly burrowed into the crook of Gloria’s neck, inhaling her scent as he came with a gravelly snarl. He shook, his cock spurting hot, thick cum deep inside Gloria’s cunt. He felt her milking all of his seed out of him, her pussy sucking on him like her life depended on it. His entire body felt like he was in the forges of Hammerlocke, skin aflame and burning, but Peony was determined to give his gal what she wanted.

She wanted to be bred, and he gave her everything he had, earning himself a sated, happy giggle from the champion. Gloria always had the biggest smiles on her face when Peony filled her up, and it made his heart flutter every time he saw it. Her contentment was expressed even more when her painted fingers happily drummed on the bump on her abdomen, the bump emphasized with the way her sweater draped around her.

“Mmm you filled me up so _good_ , Peony~” Gloria gave him a quick, sloppy kiss. “I love you~”

Peony squeezed her in a tight hug, capturing her lips in his in a much longer one. 

“Love you too, Chief.” He kissed her forehead. 

They were sticky, happy, and most importantly, they were _warm_. Peony held Gloria in his arms, calming themselves down from their highs. Peony blinked as Gloria laughed suddenly.

“What’s the problem?”

“So,” Gloria began, tracing Peony’s jaw, “you know how we wanted to get warm, right?”

“Yeah?” Peony cocked his head to the side.

“Now it’s too warm. We should shower.”  
Peony paused, frowning in realization. “Wait, Chief, if we shower, it’ll get too cold!”

There was a sparkle in Gloria’s eye when her lips curved upwards. She leaned in to whisper in Peony’s ear, pussy clenching around his still sheathed cock to emphasize her words.

“ _Then you’ll just have to fill me up again._ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might write another fic of them in the future! 
> 
> Re: the note at the beginning - if any of the other characters in the game like Hop, Bede, and Marnie were to possibly appear in future fics, they would also be in the same age range as Gloria.


End file.
